Dark Beginings and Wonderful Endings
by SasuXSaku4LIFE
Summary: Haruhi's dad was killed by a mysterious person. She is not safe at home and i now living with Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi and Hikaru like each other alot. Will her living with him bring them together with some help of Kaoru?


This is my new story that I just came up with and I think its going to get many views. This is my dream I had about a boy I really REALLY like. Lol :P Hope you like it!

-SasuXSaku4LIFE

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

POV Haruhi

My life came cashing down in only hours. My father just died in a car crash. Someone killed him on propose; they wanted to get something from him. My mom died when I was little. I have no one left. My family is gone.

"Haruhi," said one of the twins that were in the club I was in. The Ouran Host club. " we want to say that we are sorry that your dad died,"

"Even though it wasn't our fault." finished the other twin, Kaoru.

"My dad said before he died that he wanted me to move into one of my friends house. He said I wouldn't be safe at home. So I was wondering-" I sobbed but was cut off by Hikaru,one of the twin.

"Of course you can live with us. Mother wouldn't mind one bit." he said as he pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his shirt. "We will always be here for you."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want you to go live with Tamaki. He would drive you crazy. He wouldn't leave you alone for five minutes." Kaoru said and I knew he was right.

"Well, I'll grab somethings then I can head over to your house." I said as I started toward my house. I felt a hand grab me strong and firm.

"Hikaru," I said without looking at him.

" I don't want you going by yourself. Hell I don't want you going at all. You are coming with us. Mother would love to make you clothes. She has been dying for someone to test her new clothing line. You can use those." he said as he led me to the car before we got drenched by the rain that fell over the sad dark sky.

When we got to their home, their mother was there to rap me in a warm hug to show how sorry she was that my father died.

"Sweetie, you will have to stay in one of the boys beds tonight, we are getting the other half of the mansion redone so there is a lot of construction going on. Boys why don't you tell her where her things are and show her around the place." there mother said as she walked back into she office to get back to her work.

" Haruhi, since we only have two beds, you can have mine and Kaoru and I can share a bed." said Hikaru as we made ourselves up the staircase.

"OK, thanks." was all I said the whole five minutes until we got to a huge door that lead to there room.

"My bed is over there." Hikaru said as he pointed across the room which was around twenty feet from the door. " your clothes are in this side of the closet." he said as he pointed to the very back which was around twenty feet from the closet door. And around ten feet wide. They then left me to change.

When everyone was in bed, I started out the window fearing that thunder was going to take its toll and I would have to cry myself asleep again like I have every other thunderstorms. The sun was down which I feared more.

_KA-BOOM_

The loud noise rumbled the house before I knew it. I didn't move, didn't blink. Frozen in my own fear.

POV Hikaru

_KA-BOOM_

My eyes fluttered open as I was waken out of dead sleep. I looked out the window to find rain pouring down like the earth was getting a shower.

_KA-BOOM_

Then at that exact moment I heard a girl whimpered.

"Oh my God, Haruhi," I said as I jumped out of bed and ran to get my headphones. I lightly touched her head and she jumped and almost fell out of bed. She realized it was me and grabbed me for dear life as I put the headphones on her ears and turned on the music. I laid her in bed as she still gripped me as hard as she did before.

"Please, Hikaru. Can you stay here with me?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. Sure I will." I said whispered as I climbed into bed with Haruhi falling asleep on my chest as I blushed a little listening to her breathing slowing down until she was asleep.

I am really excited about this story! Hope you like it! R&R please because if you don't I might not write a 2 chapter because I'll think nobody likes it or is reading it so please if you like it REVIEW! hope this makes a little more sense. If anything doesnt review about it or e-mail my account!


End file.
